1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the material for producing disposable medical appliances, and especially relates to the light-degradable material for producing disposable medical appliances.
2. Background Art
With the increasing awareness of environment protection, any production of materials or action which can result in environmental pollution is limited or forbidden in many places of the world. Meanwhile, relevant regulations have been issued. The polypropylene as a light-degradable material is only used for food packing according to the Chinese patent publication No. CN1194275A. This document mainly focuses on the international problem of environmental pollution, i.e. “the white pollution”. However, there is no satisfactory solution to deal with the large quantity of used and discarded disposable medical appliances, such as injectors, dropping bottles, and droppers. These materials are usually made of polypropylene. With more and more disposable medical appliances being used, large amounts of waste medical appliances are left in nature. Such medical appliances will not decompose even after a period of decades, or even longer, in nature, because the C—C bonds and C—O bonds in their structure are not sensitive to light.
Disposable medical appliances are very useful in preventing mutual virus infection. Although it is prescribed in China that all disposable injectors must be sterilized and destroyed on the spot after use, there is no suitable method available to destroy the injectors. Thus, some disposable injectors are used many times, resulting in the possibility of severe mutual infection of patients. Therefore an important worldwide agenda is to prevent the above problem from doing harm to humans and causing pollution of the environment.
At present, while light degradable material is available, it is generally used in food packing. Because the disposable medical appliances require high transparency and high bio-security for the material used, light degradable material for food packing is not suitable for producing disposable medical appliances.